A TURTLE ROMANCE
by wildhorses1991
Summary: After a double tragedy, these ladies have no where to go but....down into the sewer Can romance follow?
1. TRAGEDY

A TURTLE ROMANCE

By

Leo's Girlfriend

_The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Mirage. I am only borrowing them for my non-profit story. This is my first fic. _

Elisa was whistling as she returned to April's store after visiting Casey's great aunt's house. It was only a few blocks away from Second Time Around and since it had been such a beautiful day when she started out, she had decided to walk. April had asked her to go and pick up some jewelry that Mrs. Jones had asked her to try and sell for her. Mrs. Jones loved company and invited her to stay for dinner. The sun was just starting to set as she headed back to the store.

About a block from the store Elisa ran in to her sisters, Lily and Sara, who had spent the day shopping. They were returning to the apartment that the three of them shared above Second Time Around. Their arms were loaded with shopping bags.

Elisa grinned. "It looks like you had a good day. Find any great bargains?"

They were so busy telling each other about their day that they didn't realize some of the Purple Dragons had snuck up behind them. During a pause in their excited conversation Lily heard a rock skid across the sidewalk behind them and glanced over her shoulder. She barely had time to scream, "Run!" when the Purple Dragons started to chase them. As they looked ahead they realized their way was blocked by three more members of the gang. "This way!" Lily shouted. The three ladies raced into the alley only to find it blocked by more of the gang. They were surrounded by twelve members of the Purple Dragons!

The Purple Dragons attacked from both directions! Lily and Sara dropped their packages. The three ladies fought with all their strength. They were able to knock off four of the gang members, screaming all the while, "Someone, help us!" "Help!" "Police, help!" As seemed usual for this neighborhood though, there were no policemen in the area when they needed them.

No one realized that four very large turtles were up on the rooftops nearby, practicing their leaps and kicks while patrolling the neighborhood for any crime that may take place.

Mikey hollered to Leo, "I really like night patrol." He leapt to another rooftop, keeping even with his three brothers. "Do you know why I like night patrol?"

Leo glanced at him and guessed, "Because we get to beat up the bad guys?" Suddenly they heard screams from the streets below.

The fighting was so intense in the alley below that no one even thought about looking up. Little did they realize that four green heads in solid colored masks had popped out over the edge of the roof. It only took a few seconds for the turtles to realize what was going on.

"Wow! They're pretty good!" Don commented, admiringly.

"Yes, but they need our help, and they need it now!" Leo shouted as the four of them leapt into the midst of the fight. Although the ladies had been fighting with all their strength to stay alive, there were just too many Purple Dragons. Shortly after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles had joined in the action, all three ladies had been knocked out cold.

It was only after things had slowed down and just a few Purple Dragons were left standing, that Raph noticed them lying on the ground and snarled loudly, "Wouldn't you know it would take twelve of you scumbags to take on three tough ladies?" The gang members closest to each of the ladies bent to grab their purses. "Oh, wonderful! Now you resort to purse snatching! What next? Stealing candy from babies?"

"Those ladies don't look rich enough for the Purple Dragons to bother with them. What the shell is going on?" Don questioned.

Mikey leapt in front of the goon who was about to take Sara's purse and snarled, "I don't think that purse goes with your outfit. Do you?"

"Huh?" the dopey looking Purple Dragon muttered. He looked up at Mikey, and then glanced around for his friends to help him. When he realized most of them were lying in piles on the ground, unconscious or moaning, he screamed, "RUN FOR IT!"

The one grabbing for Elisa's purse glanced up into Raph's glaring face, turned a ghastly shade of white and stuttered, "Uh, g-guys, let's get out of here!" The few who remained standing raced for van at the far end of the alley.

Mikey rubbed his hands together, "Well, that was easy."

"Yeah, but we can't just let them go! Come on, guys!" Raph shouted as he lunged toward the cowards.

Leo grabbed Raph by the shoulder. "Hold it, Hot Head! We need to take care of these three now. We can deal with the Dragons later."

"Well, what should we do with them?" asked Don. "Take them back to our lair?"

"Yeah. We can't just leave them lying here." Mikey stated.

"No, that wouldn't be safe," Leo responded.

Mikey picked Sara up securely, Leo gently pickedup Lily and Raph carefully picked Elisa up. Don gathered their purses and shopping bags, then opened the manhole cover so they could climb down into the sewer. He climbed down first and set the bags down, then helped the other three down the ladder with the ladies in their arms.

"Master Splinter is so going to kill us", said Leo as they carried them into the living room.

Splinter was sitting in the dojo meditating. He slowly opened his eyes. The first one of his sons he saw was Don and a look of mirth filled his eyes. "Unusual accessories these days, my son."

Don's cheeks turned red. "But, but, they're not mine," he stuttered.

As Splinter chuckled, he noticed movement in the doorway. He looked and his eyes grew large with unasked questions.

By then, the unconscious ladies were getting very heavy and hard to hold on to. "Um, Don, a little help here," Raph groaned.

Splinter looked directly at the other three. "Who are these women and why did you bring them into our home? And how did they come to be unconscious?"

"Well, we couldn't just leave them up there to get taken by the purple dragons," said Don.

"Explain." Splinter commanded.

"Please, can we set them down first?" groaned Leo.

"Oh, certainly. Place them over there on the couch," Splinter gestured toward the couch. The guys set them carefully on the couch and the ladies unconscious bodies lolled against each other.

"Sit, my sons," Splinter commanded. The four turtles glanced uncomfortably at each other, then sat down facing their father. "And now, their story."

Mikey and Don started talking at the same time. "Well, you know, we….." "We heard them….."

Splinter held his hand up to silence them. "One at a time, please. Leo, why don't you tell me."

"But…" is all that Mikey managed to whine before Splinter silenced him with a look.

"Leo, proceed."

Raph grinned at Mikey and cuffed him on the back of his head. Mikey whined, "Hey!" but then looked back at Splinter and clamped his mouth shut.

"Well, Sensei," Leo began, "We were practicing our leaps and kicks on the rooftops when we heard someone screaming. We raced over and looked down in the alley. These three ladies were surrounded by a dozen of the Purple Dragons, fighting for their lives. That one is an awesome fighter." He nodded toward Lily.

"Yeah, she sure is", interrupted Mikey. Splinter peered at him. "Sorry, Sensei." Mikey lowered his eyes to his hands which were folded in his lap.

"Continue, my son," Splinter nodded toward Leo.

He continued, "Shortly after we jumped in to help, those goons knocked all three of them out. Would you believe they were just after their purses?"

Splinter peered at the ladies. "They do not look to be rich women. I wonder why they were targeted by the Purple Dragons."

"Well, I know how we can find out!" Mikey jumped up and tried to grab a purse from the pile next to Don. Don quickly grabbed the handle and pulled.

"STOP!" Splinter commanded. Mikey and Don froze.

"But, but, but…."

"Return to your seat, Michelangelo."

Mikey let go of the purse and sat back down.

Don dropped the purse like it was hot. When it hit the floor it toppled over and the contents spilled across the floor.

"What the…..." questioned Don.

"Look!" shouted Leo.

"They're jewel thieves!" Mikey yelled.

Raph glared at the unconscious ladies, and then stated sarcastically, "Well, what do you know? The criminals were robbing other criminals. How ironic."

"Things are not always as they appear, my sons. We will let them explain when they waken," Splinter advised.

"So what are we suppose to do with them when they wake up?" asked Don.

"Maybe we should tie them up now so we don't have to fight with them later," Mikey said.

Raph conked Mikey on the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Raph just scowled at him.

"I thought it was a good idea," Mikey whined.

Just then April walked in. As she came through the door she said, "Hey, guys, I think I need your help."

"Shhhh. April come here. Do you know these three?" Don motioned for her to come over by the couch.

"Elisa! Lily! Sara! What happened to them?" April ran over and knelt in front of the couch, feeling Elisa's wrist for a pulse. "I sent her to pick up some jewelry that Casey's great aunt had asked me to sell for her. She never came back. The other two had planned on spending the day shopping."

"You mean they're not jewel thieves?" Mikey asked.

"No, of course not," she answered. "I was wondering where she was and if something had happened to her, but before I could go look for her the smoke alarms in my building started blaring. I was in the store when the alarm in the stock room went off. I ran in there and the whole back wall was in flames. I ran out the front and called 9-1-1 from the payphone across the street. The fire was so evenly spread across the back that I think someone set it. It may have been the Purple Dragons. A couple of those goons were watching from across the street and laughing and joking about all that old junk burning up. What do they know about antiques, anyway?" She sniffled, trying not to cry, thinking about her loss.

"Well, we know for sure they are the ones who got to your friends here. We came up on the Dragons attacking them in an alley. Twelve of the Purple Dragons had these ladies cornered. They put up a good fight before they got knocked out. The goons must have known about the jewels because as soon as they had knocked them out, they went for their purses," Leo explained.

April looked shocked. She stood up and started pacing. "Oh, no, then this is all my fault. I should have never sent her out alone to get the jewelry. But I wonder if that has anything to do with the fire being set. And where are we going to stay? I just rented the three of them one of the apartments above the store and they moved all of their stuff in two days ago. Now none of us have anywhere to go." Her eyes filled with tears.

_Please R & R. Thank you._


	2. A NEW BEGINNING

CHAPTER 2 NEW BEGINNING

Don walked over to April then and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, April. It'll be all right. You let us stay with you after The Foot invaded our sewer. We certainly aren't going to leave you out on the street…………….under it, maybe, but not out on it." He laughed at his own joke and the guys laughed too. He heard Splinter's sharp intake of breath, but chose to ignore it.

April sniffled. "But I stayed with you the last time the Purple Dragons burned me out of my place. I can't take advantage of you again."

Mikey piped up then, "Oh, I'm sure someone will come along someday and destroy our 'sewer, sweet sewer' again and we will need a place to bunk. That's what friends are for, right?"

April thought back to all the piles of pizza boxes, and stuff strewn all over her house, of having to have them disappear whenever someone knocked on the door, and of having to worry constantly that the Foot would figure out where they were staying and destroy her new home and she really wasn't sure she wanted to owe them. "Uh, guys," she hesitated and looked around at their green smiling faces. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." She thought she heard Splinter sigh with relief. Perhaps he was remembering, too.

Raph grumbled, "So, where else will the four of you stay? With Casey?" Raph knew she had no where else to go. He also knew Casey would drive her crazy. Raph just seemed to love getting her riled up. He may act like a hothead, but April knew he really did care what happened to her.

She glared straight into his eyes. That is when she noticed the smirk starting. Oh, how she wished she had somewhere else to go, just so she wouldn't have to let him win this battle of the wills. Finally she sighed in defeat. Raph knew then that she was beat. "No, there is nowhere else." As he turned away, April was sure he saw him grinning. Oh, how she wanted to beat him at his own game!

She turned to Master Splinter then. She was surprised at the look in his eyes before his usual unaffected expression returned. He had actually looked like he was enjoying their verbal battle! "Master Splinter, would it be possible for the girls and me to stay here until we have a safe place to return? I mean, we wouldn't be any trouble. We could cook and clean up around here and, and, "

Splinter held up his hand. April stopped talking immediately. "Yes, you and your friends may stay, but my sons need the practice cleaning up after themselves. You will not have to clean up for them."

"Oh, thank you," she gushed. She ran forward and impulsively hugged Splinter. The old rat looked shocked at first, then pleased, as he quickly hugged her, then stepped back. "You ladies may use Leo's room and he can bunk with Mikey. His room is the largest."

Leo looked shocked. Usually the least likely to argue with Splinter, this was just too much. "But, Sensei, couldn't I bunk with Don?" He looked warily at Raph. "Or even with Raph?" His tone said, 'anywhere but with Mikey.'

"What's wrong with bunking with me?" Mikey whined. "I'll share. And I'm not grouchy like Raph and I won't be up all night tinkering with some latest invention like Don. I think I'm the perfect roommate." He grinned.

"Sure, if you want to have nightmares about cartoon hero's after falling asleep with them staring at you from the walls," Raph grumbled.

Leo stepped closer to him. "I was actually more worried I would have to listen to him spouting all their assets all night long."

Raph grinned, "Theirs or his?" Then he turned to Splinter and said, "Sensei, I wouldn't mind him hanging out in my room for a little while."

Splinter raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded his assent. "All right, my sons. You may bunk together while we have visitors."

Of course Mikey had to have the last word. "Fine, we superheroes prefer each others company without the riffraff anyway."

April giggled at his silliness. She turned to Splinter then. "Thank you so much, Splinter."

"You are most welcome, Miss O'Neal," Splinter answered. "We will have to ask your friends if this is all right with them when they waken. You are welcome in our home."

April heard Raph clear his throat. She glanced toward him. He was standing with his arms crossed, smirking. Then he winked at her, knowing he had won. She glared at him, wanting so badly to beat him at his own game. 'Someday' she thought. 'Someday, when he least expects it, I will get him back.'

"Hey, you guys. Look! They're waking up!" Mikey announced.

Everyone went over and stood in front of the couch, except for Splinter, who had remained seated. "My sons, please come over here."

"But Sensei, we want them to see their new heroes," Mikey replied.

"Michelangelo," he said, firmly.

"Yes, Sensei, but….."

"Sit."

The four turtles sat. They all looked at him questioningly. "Do you remember what happened when Miss O'Neal first saw the four of you?"

They all glanced at April and started to shake their heads, when Raph's face brightened. "Oh, yes. When she saw our handsome faces she passed out cold," he declared.

April could feel her face turn red, but she refused to acknowledge him.

"That is correct, Raphael. These ladies have already been unconscious for quite a while. We do not want to cause them further grief."

"Yes, Sensei," they all chorused, and then they sat quietly and watched the drama that was unfolding.

Lily was moving around, rubbed her hand across her eyes, then stretched and moaned in pain. "What happened?" She opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I?"

The turtles and Splinter were behind the couch, where the ladies would not see them first thing. Lily's eyes lit on April. "April, what happened? Where are we?" she asked. She slowly sat forward, which caused Elisa to start to fall behind her. Lily grabbed her and pushed her back upright. "What happened to them? Are they all right?"

"I think they will be fine." April responded. "How do you feel?"

Lily moved her arms, legs and neck. "I have an awful headache. Did I get knocked out?"

"From what the guys told me, you three were in a fight with no less than a dozen of the Purple Dragons and did a pretty good job of defending yourselves until they knocked you out."

"Purple Dragons? Aren't those the goons who torched your store a while back?"

April fought the tears that were filling her eyes. "Actually, they did again this evening."

"What? Where are the police when this happens?" Then she realized they had lost everything. "Our stuff?" she questioned.

"From what I saw, everything is lost." Lily's natural caring spirit came out then. She gingerly stood up; waited until the dizziness cleared, then put her arms around her dear friend. "Oh, April, not all your beautiful antiques."

April hugged Lily and gave in to her need to cry for a minute, then pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Are you sure you should be standing up?" She helped Lily back over to the couch, hoping she would not look over where the turtles were sitting.

Once she was comfortable she asked, "You said the guys. Who did you mean?"

"Guys? You two are talking about guys while I'm asleep? What guys?" Sara opened her eyes, lifted her head, groaned, and then grabbed her head. "Ouch! What a headache!" She looked around then. "Where on earth are we?"

April was sure she heard Raph mumble, "Under it," then saw Splinter silence him with a look.

"Some of my friends saw the Purple Dragons attacking the three of you in an alley and knock you out. They brought you to their house to keep you safe."

Sara looked around. "Weird house," she commented, then clapped her hand across her mouth. "Sorry. That was rude of me. It was nice of them to take care of us. Where are they?" That is when she noticed Elisa sitting with her eyes closed beside her. "Hey, Elisa, wake up! April and Lily are talking about guys!" She shook her slightly.

That was all it took to bring her back to consciousness. "My head hurts. Stop shaking me!" she demanded. After a few seconds she opened her eyes, and then slammed them back shut. "Get that light out of my eyes!"

Lily leaned over to her. "Honey, there is no extra light in your eyes. I think you have a concussion. Try opening them slowly."

Elisa cracked her eyelids and peeked out, then slowly opened her eyes. "Where are we?" she asked.

"April's friends' house. They found us in that alley where we were fighting with those goons and brought us here to recover."

"If they are friends of hers, why didn't they just take us home, or to the hospital?"

"We don't have a home any more," Lily answered.

"What!" both Sara and Elisa shrieked. "What do you mean?" Sara continued. They both looked from Lily to April and back.

"While some of the Purple Dragons were trying to steal the jewelry from you, more of them were torching my place. It's a total loss."

"Oh, no, April," Elisa sympathized. "What are you going to do now?"

April answered, "You mean what are _we _going to do."

Elisa looked shocked. "Oh, that's right. O.K. Do you have any idea where we are going to stay?"

"Well, the guys have offered to let us stay with them until we can find something else, if that is all right with the three of you."

Sara picked up on that right away. "That is the third time you have mentioned 'the guys'. What guys? Who are they and why haven't you mentioned them before today or introduced us to them? I thought we were better friends than that."

April sat down on the coffee table in front of them. "All right, I will try to explain, but I want the three of you to listen very carefully, all right?"

All three ladies nodded.

"You see, I used to work with Dr. Stockman, supposedly trying to make robotic cats to help deal with the rodent problem in New York. When I found out he was really working for The Foot Ninjas, trying to make a way to steal from the city banks. When I tried to stop him the robotic cats or mousers chased me into the sewers. I was sure I was a goner when these four guys came to my rescue. I passed out when I saw them. They actually took me back to their home to protect me. I thought I was dreaming until I saw their adoptive father. That is when I passed out again." She glanced over at Raph and the creep winked at her again. She just knew she had to get him back.

"Who is their father? The phantom of the opera or something?" Sarah asked.

That was more than Mikey could take. He started to giggle. The ladies heard him and all three slid forward to turn around. April grabbed them and practically shouted, "Wait!"

They ladies were so surprised at her tone of voice that they turned back toward her.

"No, he is not anything terrible. Well, for most of us who live in this city he looks like it, but he's really a kind, gentle teacher." She looked over the ladies heads and saw Splinter smile and nod.

"Ok, why don't you want us to turn around?" Lily asked. "Is there a monster behind us or what?"

"Well, one of them might be considered a monster, but the other three are pretty nice guys." Raph jerked his head toward them and April grinned at him.

_Please R&R_


	3. THEY ARE REAL

CHAPTER 3: THEY ARE REAL

April continued her explanation: "About eighteen years ago a local company was experimenting with chemicals. One rainy day a truck full of their containers turned a corner too fast in downtown New York and a container full of some of those chemicals fell off. The container bounced up and smashed a fishbowl that a little boy was carrying. The impact knocked the boy down and his four pet baby turtles were washed down into the storm sewer. The little boy was all right, but his brand new pets were lost to him.

"Aw, poor kid," Elisa sympathized.

The container full of chemicals was also washed down into the sewer. When it hit the bottom the container broke open and the chemicals dumped into the water in the sewer. When the baby turtles came in contact with that glowing green ooze, they started to grow and become more intelligent."

"Most of us," Raph commented under his breath, nudging Mikey with his elbow.

Mikey punched him in the arm.

"Wow, so what does that mean? You have turtles that can run through mazes like rats?" Sara asked.

"Not exactly," April glanced over at the guys again, where Mikey was vigorously nodding his head. He mouthed, "I can run through mazes," and grinned. April started to laugh then noticed Sara starting to turn around. "Sara, wait! Please let me finish."

Sara turned back around, crossed her arms and flopped back against the couch. "Oh, fine, but you know I don't like surprises!"

April responded, "I know you don't, but this is one thing that I can't help you being surprised by." She waited to make sure she had all three ladies attention, and then continued. "Those baby turtles were found by a mature rat."

Sensitive Elisa interrupted, "The rat didn't eat those poor baby turtles, did it? If it did, I'd rather not hear the rest of the story."

Behind her Splinter clapped his hand over his mouth as though he was sick at the thought.

April quickly clarified, "No, Elisa, nothing like that. The rat had actually been a pet of a ninja warrior, but his owner was killed and the rat escaped certain death by running into the sewers."

Lily had to ask, "April, do I want to know how you found out the history of one of New York City's many sewer rats? Did it tell you?"

April smiled, "As a matter of fact, it, or he, did."

At that Lily started to stand up. "Ok, I'm out of here. Wait! I know. I'm still unconscious and I'm just dreaming this."

Sara had to join in. "I'm hearing it, too, Sis, and I think perhaps April is the one who got hit in the head." Her sisters nodded in agreement.

April stomped her foot. "Would you three please let me finish! I thought you wanted to meet the guys and you aren't going to meet our hosts until I finish." All three ladies sat with their arms crossed scowling at her, but she continued, undaunted. "The rat got the glowing green ooze on him when he picked up the baby turtles and put them in a coffee can. He took them to where he slept in the sewer, fed and watered them, and then went to sleep.

The next day the turtles were much larger. He noticed he was getting larger also. That seemed very strange. Over time the rat and the turtles grew as large as adult humans. They also learned how to speak, read and the rat trained the turtles in the art of Ninjitsu, which he had learned while watching his master. The rat already had a name given to him by his master. It is Splinter." She looked at him and he nodded at her.

"He chose names for the turtles from a book on classical art. Their names are Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo, but I know them as Raph, Mikey, Leo and Don."

Lily made a strange strangling sound, but didn't say anything. Sara is the one who spoke up, "So you are telling us you are friends with four morphed turtles and a monstrous rat, all who live in the sewers under New York City along with the famed alligator in the sewer?"

"I am friends with four very nice, if a bit protective, turtles and their very wise teacher, who just happens to be a rat. You'll have to meet the alligator later." As April said this Splinter got up and moved over toward the couch.

Elisa sighed. "All right, let's get this over with. I don't want to suddenly come out of being unconscious from being beat up without meeting your imaginary friends. I mean this I have to see." She stood up and turned around. Her eyes got huge and she gasped. "No one ever told me that a concussion could cause hallucinations. I wonder if they drugged me after they knocked me out." Then she stepped forward, extended her had to Splinter and said, "Hello, you must be Splinter. My name is Elisa."

April could see the humor in his eyes, but Splinter took her hand and shook it, then bowed over it. "I am most pleased to meet you, Elisa. Welcome to our home." He then let go of her hand and stepped back.

During this exchange the other two girls jumped up and backed away until April got hold of their arms and hung on to them. Elisa turned and pulled Lily up next to her. April noted that for some reason Lily did not look shocked at the sight of these huge animals. She said, "Hello," then bowed to Splinter.

Elisa raised her eyebrows, wondering why her sister was acting like that, but then just chalked it up to the hit on her head.

Sara had finally gotten away from April and was backing up, never taking her eyes off the huge beasts. Suddenly both of her sisters grabbed her arms and pulled her forward. She resisted and was shaking like a leaf. "H-h-h-h-hello," she stuttered.

Splinter knew not to touch her. Suddenly the four turtles came around a pillar and stood in front of them. "Can we meet them yet, April?" Mikey asked.

Sara took one look at him and screamed the most horrible, high pitched scream. She frightened Mikey so badly that he also screamed a high pitched scream. Raph turned and smacked Mikey on the head. "Knock it off, Bro. You sound like a girl."

At the same time Elisa smacked Sara on the arm. "Stop, Sara. They're not real. They can't possibly hurt you." Sara gulped in several breaths and then her knees gave out and she sank down onto the coffee table.

Raph grinned at Elisa. "Smooth move."

"Thanks," she replied, smiling back at him.

Elisa looked over at Lily then. From the expression on her face, Lily knew Elisa was wondering if this was real or a weird kind of dream. Lily just shrugged her shoulders.

Leo leaned over to Raph and quietly asked, "I don't suppose this would be a good time to assure them that we are real, would it?"

Speaking out of the corner of his mouth, he replied, "No, let's let them think we are imaginary until their heads feel better."

Leo nodded.

"Hey! That's not fair, you guys. I fainted when I met them!" April exclaimed, laughing as she did.

Elisa looked at her. "April, this is my dream. I don't know why I would make you faint. You are one of the most together women I know."

"Well, thank you. I guess we can talk more when you know for sure that you are awake."

Elisa nodded. "Ok, I'll let you know." With that, Elisa lay back down on the couch and closed her eyes.

Sara looked at her and said, "That would look like a really good idea if I weren't afraid to close my eyes."

Lily sat down beside her and put her arm around Sara's shoulders. "Sis, if something that big really wanted to hurt us they would have by now. I mean, think about the damage a five foot tall rat could do. And if those were snapping turtles that were six foot tall they could tear a person in half."

Splinter looked puzzled, like he wasn't sure this was going to work.

Sara shuddered and pressed tighter against Lily.

"It's Ok. Honest. Look at those faces." At this point all four turtles pasted huge green smiles on their faces. There was just one problem.

Sara screeched and ducked behind Lily. "Lily! They are showing their teeth! They're going to eat us! Please, can we leave now?"

Lily could feel her shaking like a leaf in the wind. She heard April whisper, "Lose the grins, guys. You're just making things worse."

Four grins immediately dropped in to scowls.

"It's all right, Sara. They aren't showing their teeth any more." Lily tried to comfort her.

Sara peeked over her shoulder. "Oh, man, Lily. We have to get out of here now! Look at them! They are really angry and who knows what an angry six foot turtle will do to us! Please, come on! Get Elisa up and let's go!" She was getting frantic.

Sara stayed down behind Lily as she slid to the other side of the coffee table, all the while pulling on Lily's sleeve.

Sara's fear was tearing Mikey apart. He figured he might be the only one who could make her understand. As he started around the couch Don grabbed his arm, but Mikey pulled away. He heard Splinter quietly call his name, but chose to ignore him even though he would not have normally done so. Just as Sara started to get up from the table, still bent behind Lily, Mikey stepped in front of her. She ran right into his plastron. "Ooof," he grunted, then took a hold of her shoulders to steady her. He moved his hands once she sat down and started rubbing her head.

Sara was so shocked she couldn't make a sound. Her eyes were huge as she looked up at the gigantic turtle. She quickly squeezed them tightly closed as though she could make him disappear.

Mikey knew she would be intimidated by his size, so he knelt in front of her. "It's all right," he said in a quiet voice. "I'm afraid of things, too. But I can promise you, we won't hurt you."

Sara was shaking so badly that Mikey took hold of her hands. Sara gasped. She had expected the hands of a reptile to be cold, but his were warm. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at their clasped hands. As she looked at them she thought, 'these are not the hands of a killer. They are the hands of someone who could comfort.' She slowly lifted her head until she was looking directly into his eyes. 'Those are not the eyes of a killer, either,' she thought. And then she smiled at him.

Mikey smiled back, but this time not with the toothy grin he and his brothers had used earlier. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

Sara nodded. "I think so," she answered, just as quietly.

"I'm glad." He gently squeezed her hands and she squeezed his back, but she did not pull away from him. She just sat there, allowing his strength to flow through her.

The others had just stayed quietly where they were, watching this exchange. Finally a bit of the tension seemed to leave the room.

Suddenly a shrill voice broke the silence. "Sara! What are you doing?" Elisa leaned up on one elbow and stared at their clasped hands.

Sara didn't take her eyes off of Mikey. "It's all right, Elisa. They are real and they are not going to hurt us."

Elisa flopped back on the couch and put her arm across her eyes. "They've brainwashed my sisters. But how could they if they are not real? But how can Sara see them if they are only in my mind? Maybe none of this is happening and I am still unconscious." She lay quietly for a few minutes, and then started in again, still not uncovering her eyes. "Of course, it makes perfect sense. April had said something to me about her friends before I got knocked out and drugged. I room with my sisters and the rest is just my wild imagination and the reaction to the drugs they gave me. Whew! I had myself really worried there for a minute."

By that point the other three girls were trying really hard not to laugh out loud. Lily had her hand clamped over her mouth and was laughing silently, but so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks. April was shaking her head. Sara and Mikey grinned at each other.

Raph quietly came over beside Lily. He leaned over and whispered, "I suppose it would just be wrong to lean over the back of the couch and say 'BOO', wouldn't it?"

Lily forced herself to stop laughing. "I think it sounds like a great idea!" She grinned at him.

Raph sauntered back behind the couch. He slowly dragged his fingernail along the back until he got up by her head. He had just leaned down but before he could open his mouth Elisa swung her arm off her eyes and cracked him right across the side of his head.

Two voices were heard at once. Raph said, "What the…." And Elisa said, "What on earth was that?"

Lily grinned. "That was just your imagination, Sis."

"But why did it hurt then?" Elisa looked up at Raph. She slowly reached up and pinched his cheek, hard.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his sore cheek. She had managed to pinch right where she had previously clobbered him.

She yanked her hand back. "Oh, I guess that doesn't work," she commented.

"What?" Raph asked.

"Pinching you won't prove that I'm awake, will it?" she asked innocently.

Raph had a sarcastic grin on his face. "No, but I guarantee you that I am very much awake. Perhaps I should pinch you so that you know for sure."

Splinter was heard to say, very quietly, "Raphael."

"Lily!" Elisa called. "Help me here!"

Raph said, "Oh, all right, I won't. But then how will you ever know if I am real?"

Mikey couldn't resist. "You could always kiss her and see if she wakes up, like Sleeping Beauty."

Sara giggled. "That's a good idea!"

Before anyone could tell him not to, Raph leaned down and kissed her right on her lips. Elisa's eyes got huge. For about ten seconds she started to kiss him back, then it hit her what he was doing. She pulled her arm back and slapped him as hard as she could. "Yow!" He jumped back! He rubbed his cheek. "What is with you and my left cheek?"

Leo commented, "You have to admit, you deserved that."

Raph looked slightly embarrassed. "All right, I did, but it was fun!" He winked at Don and Leo, and then said, "Maybe you should try it, Mikey."

At that point Splinter bowed to the ladies. "Ladies, you are welcome in our home, as long as you can deal with the behavior of my sons." He shook his head and headed for his room.

After Raph's comment Elisa was ready for war in spite of the pain in her head. She grabbed his belt and yanked on it. "Listen here, buster! I don't care if you are real or not at this point. If you try that again you will wish you had kept your head inside your shell! And as for that brother of yours who is hanging on to my little sister, if he kisses her we will have turtle soup for supper!"

Raph's mouth was hanging open as he pulled away. "Ok, ok. I'll behave!"

April was overwhelmed by all the aggression in the room and could not believe Splinter had not stopped it, but she was watching him as he left the room. She was the only one who noticed the grin on his face as he closed the door behind himself. It looked to her like he was glad the girls were standing up to his large, green sons.

Leo and Don were snickering to the side, but laughed out loud when Mikey squeaked, "Oh, no, not turtle soup!"

Shy Sara was the one who surprised them all. "Elisa, I am not ten years old any more. I can stand up for myself, thank you very much." During this exchange she did not let go of Mikey's hands. She leaned over and whispered to Mikey, "Trust me, she would never hurt you."

"Thank goodness," he mumbled. Then he turned to the others. "Who's hungry? I'm really in the mood for pizza!"

Raph replied, "You're always in the mood for pizza."

Sara said, "What's wrong with that? I could go for a nice pepperoni and mushroom myself."

Mikey grinned at her. "A girl after my own heart."

Lily jumped in, "Oh, I think Italian sausage, ham and pepperoni sounds a whole lot better."

Leo answered, "I'm sharing with her!"

Elisa was sitting up, keeping an eye on Raph. "I would love double sausage with extra cheese, but how many pizzas are we talking here?"

Mikey yelled, "Hey, Raph, your best friend there likes your favorite kind of pizza. Guess the two of you will have to sit together and share!"

Raph looked scared. "No way! She'd kill me!"

April said, "Well, Don, that leaves you and me. What do you like on your pizza?"

"Oh, I can't. I'm sorry, April. I have somewhere I have to be, but thanks for the invite. Maybe next time." With that, he turned to the others and said, "It's been great meeting you all. I'll see you later," and he took off out the door.

Leo asked, "Where is he going in such a hurry?"

Raph replied, "I don't know, but it's the fifth time this week. Maybe I'll pass on the pizza and follow him."

The voice of Splinted sounded through his bedroom door, "No, Raphael, you will stay and enjoy your pizza with Elisa. April, how does a triple cheese sound for the two of us to share?"

April was so glad she wasn't going to have to eat alone. "That sounds great, Master Splinter. Thank you."

April got her shell cell out and called the local pizza place. She gave them their order and hung up the phone. "Ok, you guys. We have a twenty minute wait until I have to go pick those up. Why don't you show these ladies around their temporary home?"

"That's a great idea," Leo responded. "Let's start with the bedroom you will all be sharing."

Mikey jumped up and pulled Sara up. "But the kitchen is more interesting."

Raph said, "Only if food is your life." He stepped away from the couch just to be sure Elisa couldn't reach him if she got mad again.

Elisa stood up, turned around, grabbed a pillow off the couch and tossed it, hitting him directly on the head. "Hey! Watch it!"

Elisa grinned. "I was." She walked over and joined the others for their tour.

They showed them Leo's bedroom. There were bunk beds in there that two of the girls could use. Over to one side was a couch, which he quickly showed them could be turned in to a double bed. "I hope you are comfortable in here" he said with a smile.

Lily assured him, "We will be just fine. We really appreciate you letting us take over your room for a while."

"I'm happy to do it."

After that they showed them the kitchen, the training room, the bathroom and where the guys bedrooms were located. "You all can just make yourselves at home," Leo offered.

April checked the time. "Why don't you ladies rest a bit while Raph and I go pick up the pizzas."

Lily looked at them strangely. "You don't really go out on the street looking like that, do you?"

Mikey looked down at himself, then at his brothers. "Looking like what? Just your average mutant superheroes?"

They all laughed at that, then Raph left the room. When he came back he was wearing a trench coat and had a hat pulled low over his face. "How about your average New York City detective?"

Lily nodded. "Ahh, so that's how you get away with it. Pretty cool, guys."

"We'll be back in a bit." April announced. She and Raph took off.

"Mikey and I need to go practice," Leo said. "You three try and relax. Holler if you need anything." He and Mikey went into the workout room.

The three ladies sat on the couch and chair in the living room. "Wow!" Sara exclaimed. "Our lives have sure changed since this morning!"

"No kidding," Elisa answered. "This is kind of nuts."

"It's not so bad," Lily put in her two cents worth. Her sisters looked at her like she had flipped.

"What do you mean?" Elisa asked. "We have lost everything we own and are stuck in the sewers with a bunch of mutant freaks! What exactly isn't so bad?"

"Oh, come on, Elisa! They are kind, considerate and well mannered. They are allowing us to stay in their home when we have no place else to go. What is wrong with you?"

Elisa snorted. "Kind, considerate, well mannered! You have got to be kidding! That Raphael is a total jerk! He has no manners, he is rude and he kissed me!"

Lily snickered. "Yeah, I think he likes you!"

"What!" Elisa shrieked. She picked up a cushion and threw it at Lily as hard as she could. "He does not 'like' me. He just wants to do everything he can to get on my nerves."

Sara was leaning against the back of the couch, cracking up. She started humming a little ditty under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "Raphy likes Elisa, Raphy likes Elisa."

Elisa realized what she was saying. She looked for another pillow. Suddenly she stopped and a sly smile crossed her face. "Look who's talking, Little Miss 'Mikey's my hero', she said in a sing song voice.

Sara turned red. "But they did save us."

"So, you still gazed into his eyes like it was love at first sight." Lily added.

Sara crossed her arms and turned her face away from them, then mumbled, "But he is really sweet."

Lily felt sorry for her by then. "I'm sorry, Sara. You're right. He does seem really sweet and it was very nice the way he took time to calm you down."

Sara smiled at her gratefully. Then she yawned. "I think I'm going to rest until they come with the food." She curled up in the corner of the couch. Elisa moved over to the reclining chair and Lily went in to lie down on Leo's bed for a while. They all needed a little time to think about what had happened today.

_Please R&R. Thank you._


	4. GETTING TO KNOW YOU

CHAPTER 4: GETTING TO KNOW YOU

"The pizza is here," April shook Elisa's shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

Elisa rubbed her eyes, and then she suddenly sat up. "Ow!" she grabbed her head. "That hurts." She looked around the room. "Wow! What a headache! Where am I?" She focused on April then. "April, hi. I had the strangest dream. I dreamt we had gotten beaten up, saved by humongous turtles and we were going to live underground with them in the sewers! Isn't that disgusting?"

"Mm hm," April decided to give her a few minutes to get oriented. She turned to wake Sara and noticed Mikey had beaten her to the job.

Mikey had knelt down beside her and was patting her hand. "Sara. Sara, wake up. It's time for pizza."

Sara slowly opened her eyes, gasped, then smiled at him. "You mean I wasn't dreaming?" she asked.

Mikey grinned. "Nope. This is your lucky day! I'm real!" That was the orneriest he had dared be around her.

April snorted behind him. "Yeah, right."

"Watch it, April. I know where you are going to be living and you never know when I might decide to pay you back." Mikey winked at her. He stood up then and rubbed his hands together. "So, who wants pizza?"

"I do," Sara answered. Mikey reached out his hand and helped her up. "Thank you," she smiled.

He walked over to Elisa then and held out his hand. "Would you like a hand up?"

Still in a state of disbelief, her eyes got huge, but it only took her a few seconds to regroup. "Ok, it wasn't a dream. Thank you." She took his hand and got up. "Oh, well, at least since I know you are real it explains the really creepy dreams I had about a huge turtle kissing me."

Mikey shuddered. "You poor thing. That would be a nightmare." April and Sara giggled behind her. "Let's go eat before my brothers finish the pizza."

By then Leo was coming out of his room with Lily. She still looked a little groggy. When they got to the kitchen everyone was waiting. Elisa spotted the double sausage and extra cheese pizza and sat in the chair next to it without looking at the turtles on either side. Splinter asked a blessing and they each grabbed pizza from the box that was nearest to them. As Elisa got hold of a piece a large green hand brushed hers. That was the first time she looked up. "You!"

Raph grinned. "Of course it's me. We both have perfect taste in pizza."

Elisa glared at him, then looked away and concentrated on eating.

After everyone had slowed down some April looked at Lily. "Lily, why didn't you seem as shocked as your sisters were to see monster size turtles when you came to?"

"Wait a minute!" Mikey interrupted. "I take offense at being called a 'monster' size turtle. We are trying to help these ladies to see us as caring individuals." (At this point he glanced at Raph) "Well, at least some of us. Monster is not a good choice of words."

Raph threw a piece of sausage and hit him on the nose.

"Hey, watch it!" Mikey yelled.

Lily looked a little uncomfortable at April's question, but quickly recovered. "Well, I guess it is because of a combination of things. First of all, I have been taking karate lessons in the evening for a little over a year. One thing my sensei focused on was not overreacting to our surroundings because that could break our focus and could actually cost someone their life."

Splinter nodded. "Your sensei has taught that lesson well."

"Yes, I believe he has. The second reason I didn't freak out is probably because of my work at the Aquarium. As an assistant veterinarian, I have worked with a lot of strange," she glanced at Mikey, and then smiled, "and wonderful animals."

"Nice save," Leo whispered.

Lily poked him in the side. "I didn't mean it that way. Honest."

Raph asked, "Does that mean we can come to you for treatment instead of going to Leatherhead?"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Who is Leatherhead? I have never heard of a vet with that last name."

Leo responded, "Well, he's not really a vet, he's a scientist. He just gained some medical knowledge from his adoptive family."

"Oh, that's interesting. Was Leatherhead their last name?"

"Um, no, it's just a nickname." Leo knew it was time to change the subject. "So, who wants this last piece of pizza?"

Lily politely offered, "You can have it."

"No, why don't you take it. You need to heal from that beating you took this afternoon. Maybe the food will help."

"No, thanks. I'm stuffed."

"We could split it," Leo offered.

Suddenly a hand shot out and the pizza disappeared. "I hate to see food get cold while people argue about it. I'll take care of it for you." With that, Mikey stuffed it in his mouth. Everyone groaned and glared at him.

After dinner they sat around the living room visiting and watching TV. No one was paying much attention to the news when Mikey shouted, "Hey! Look! There's April's store!" He grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

'For the second time this year that popular antique store, Second Time Around, has been burned to the ground. It looks to be a total loss. The fire chief says the cause looks suspiciously like arson. At this point there are no suspects and the owner, April O'Neil, can not be located for questioning. There is no sign that she was in the building during the fire.'

April had been having so much fun with the others that she had not been thinking about their loss. Her face turned white. "Oh, no. I should have gotten in touch with them. I don't dare call from here in case there is any way to trace the call. Please remind me to call the fire department or stop by there tomorrow morning."

"We'll do that, April," Sara promised. "I honestly didn't think about it before."

"Thanks." April smiled at her, and then she yawned. "Well, my friends, thank you all for your friendship and hospitality. I really am exhausted. Do you mind if I turn in?"

Everyone shook their heads. Lily stood up. "I think I'll turn in now too."

Leo hopped up. "Do you feel up to a short walk first?"

Lily smiled at him. "Sure. A short walk would be nice." They took off down the hallway away from the others.

"How are you feeling after all you went through this afternoon?" Leo asked.

Lily rubbed her head. "My head still aches a little and I feel bruised, but I'm just glad we made it out of there alive. Thank you for coming to our rescue."

Leo nodded. "I'm glad we were in the area and able to help." He took her hand to help her past a narrow area of the sewer. "Your sisters fight really well, but you were amazing! You seem to know a lot more than just basic karate."

Lily looked a bit uncomfortable but finally answered, "I've just put some extra time in to my training. I was afraid we might need it living in New York City and I found out today that I was right."

"That was a smart thing to do." Leo had the feeling she was holding something back, but he could tell she didn't want to talk about it, so they headed back to his home.

When they got back they could see Mikey and Sara sitting in his room looking at his comic book collection. Splinter had gone to the dojo to meditate and Elisa and Raph were in the middle of a vicious game of War.

Leo and Lily walked over by the bedroom door. "Thank you for going for a walk with me," he said.

"You're welcome. It was nice to get away for a little bit. Thanks again for the use of your bedroom. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she went in and quietly shut the door.

A few minutes later, while getting ready for bed she heard Elisa say, "Gotcha! I am the champion!" She peeked out to see what had happened.

"This time." Raph growled, "But I promise you, this isn't over yet!"

Elisa stood up and grinned at him. "No problem, I can beat you any day!" She handed him the box of cards. "Believe it or not, this has been fun. Thanks for taking my mind off of all that happened today. Good night, Raphael." She looked over and saw Mikey and Sara coming out of his room. "Good night, you two."

"I'll be right in," Sara said. She turned and smiled at Mikey. "Good night, Mikey. Thanks for sharing your collection with me. I think it's fantastic!" As she got to the door she quietly added, "Good night, Raph. Good night Leo."

Once she closed the bedroom door Elisa turned to her, grinning. "So, were you looking at his comic books or at Mikey?"

"He is really sweet, but we were looking at the comic books and read a couple of them together. It was really fun!" She walked over to the bed with a smile on her face, humming to herself. "He dreams of being a hero himself. He calls himself Turtle Titan." She giggled.

Elisa giggled, too. "That's kinda cute." After a minute she quietly added "Good night, Sara," but she got no response. She tapped Sara on the shoulder. "Good night, little sister."

Sara smiled at her dreamily. "Oh, good night. Sweet dreams."

Lily was the first one up the next morning. Other than some bruises and feeling a little stiff, she didn't seem to have any lasting effects from yesterdays attack. She decided to go spend some time in the workout room before the others got up.

A while later the guys woke up and sat around the living room talking about the girls and their fighting skills. When April, Elisa and Sara finally came out of the bedroom, they all three looked around.

Sara asked, "Is Lily in the kitchen?"

Leo scratched his head. "No, I haven't seen her at all this morning. You don't think she went up top alone, do you?"

Elisa looked concerned. "I don't think she would do that."

Mikey hopped up. "Then let's do a sewer search. Sara, you can help me." They headed for the exit.

Elisa and April started toward the kitchen. Leo took off down the hall toward the bedrooms, and Raph went over to the workout room. He heard a noise inside and silently cracked the door open. He carefully closed it and walked back into the living room. He whispered loudly so the others could hear him, but Lily couldn't, "Hey, you guys, come here. You have to see this."

As everyone gathered Raph pointed at the workout room.

"Is she working out?" asked Don.

"Yeah, she said she does," Leo pointed out.

Sara looked surprised. "I didn't think she would while we were here, or at least not so soon after being knocked out."

Splinter entered the room then. "What is going on? Why are all of you standing outside of the workout room whispering?"

Raph held his finger to his lips and motioned to Splinter to come over.

Splinter peeked in the door, and then stepped away. "Very commendable. She refuses to allow yesterday's attack keep her down."

Sara told them, "She usually goes to the gym to work out three times a week. I'm glad you have a room here so she can keep it up without being in danger."

Leo pointed out, "She is pretty good, too. She seems to be in very good shape, especially for a veterinarian's assistant."

"Why, thank you." Lily opened the door and grinned at Leo. "You know, you guys are very easy to hear through this door." She turned and bowed to Splinter. "Good morning, Master Splinter."

He bowed back to her. "Good morning, Miss Lily. I am glad that you are able to put our humble facilities to such good use."

"I think I like not having to go out in the rain to go to the gym. You guys are lucky." Suddenly her stomach growled, causing everyone to laugh.

Mikey said, "I guess that means it's time for breakfast." They all headed for the kitchen.

When they were almost there, Mikey said, "Why don't you all go visit with each other while I make us some breakfast."

Raph added, "Believe it or not, the bonehead can cook. Let's leave him to it." He led the others back into the living room.

About thirty minutes later Mikey came in to the living room with a towel across his arm, looking like a formal waiter. He bowed to them. "Ladies and gentlemen, (cough, cough) breakfast is served."

They all sat down to a table filled with good things to eat. There was toast with jam, scrambled eggs, sausage and orange juice. While they were eating they discussed their plans for the day.

"I have to go talk to the fire inspector before they think I committed arson, so I will be going up top today. Anyone else need to go up?" April asked.

Elisa spoke up, "We all need to get some clothes and toiletries. Thanks to our wonderful heroes we still have our purses and credit cards and can do some shopping."

"I'll go to watch out for you," Mikey proposed.

Splinter joined the conversation at that point. "My sons will be having their lessons and putting in some practice time. I believe you ladies should be safe during the day as long as you stay out of alleys. Please make sure you stay in pairs if the four of you are not together. Don can equip each of you with a shell cell telephone so that you can reach us in an emergency."

Don nodded. "I have upgraded them. Each one has an emergency button that will cause all of the others to ring, as well as a homing device so that we can find you quickly."

The ladies looked unsure. Don smiled at them. "It's all right. They are also fully functional cell phones, so you can get in touch with each other even if it is only a fashion emergency."

They all groaned, but then Lily said, "Thanks, Don. We'd be happy to take them and use them."

Everyone stood up to go about their day when Mikey asked, "Um, who's on clean-up?"

Lily and Sara both started gathering dishes. Sara said, "Thank you for cooking breakfast for us, Mikey. That was the best breakfast we have had in a long time."

Mikey smiled. "You're welcome. Want some help doing those dishes?"

Lily raised her eyebrows, and then looked to Splinter for approval. He nodded once, and then left the room. "I have to go get ready to leave. Can you two handle this?"

"Sure, thanks. We've got it, Sis."

Just before the door closed Splinter said, "Don't forget to come to the dojo as soon as you are finished, Michelangelo."

"Yes, Sensei."

A short time later Don could hear Mikey and Sara laughing and talking as they did the dishes. "Wow, for her being so afraid of him less than twenty-four hours ago, those two have really hit it off."

Raph nodded. "Scary that he found someone on his wavelength, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah!" Don laughed with Raph.

Soon chores were done and everyone was ready to go about their day. Leo made sure the coast was clear, and then helped the ladies up out of the manhole. "Be safe, ladies, and we will see you later."

Lily smiled at him. "Thanks, Leo. See you soon."

After the four ladies went to the fire station so that April could file a report, the four of them headed to the shopping district. They spent a few hours replenishing their wardrobes with the basics. After a relaxing lunch at their favorite deli, the four of them went shopping for the personal care items they would need and any extras they couldn't do without until they had a home of their own. By late afternoon they were exhausted and ready to head back to the sewers.

As they headed down the street Lily thought of one last thing. "My hat! I didn't wear it yesterday because of the wind. It was in the building when it burned. Do you guys mind if we stop at Stetson's for a few minutes before we go back?"

Her sisters and her friend all knew that Lily's cowgirl hat was her trademark look. She really did look like something was missing without it. They glanced at each other and nodded. "Sure," April answered. They turned left at the corner and went a half block to the store.

Lily only had to try on five to find the perfect one. It was a creamy off white with a braided brown leather band. "Perfect! I'll take it." She handed it to the clerk, who put it in a special hat box, then in a bag with handles. After she paid for it, they headed home.

"I'm ready to drop," Elisa moaned.

"Me, too," April replied. "And I didn't get beat up yesterday. You three must really need some rest."

Just then Lily dropped her one bag. The other three stopped and waited while she picked it up. Sara was the one who noticed a strange look cross Lily's face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Lily smiled at her. "I want the three of you to just keep talking like nothing is wrong. There are about eight of the Purple dragons a block behind us. They are definitely following us. I saw them when we turned the last corner. That's why I dropped my bag. They are still there and definitely getting closer."

_Please review._


	5. TIME FOR TRAINING

CHAPTER 5: TIME FOR TRAINING

Sara's face turned white. "I…I…"

"Calm down and walk, Sara," Lily commanded. "And smile while you're at it."

April started laughing. It sounded a little forced but Lily was sure the Purple Dragons couldn't tell that. Lily nodded at April and laughed, too. Just then she had an idea. "Follow my lead," she whispered. The other three nodded slightly. With that, Lily grabbed Sara's bag and shouted, "It's mine now!" and started to run.

Sara shrieked and started after her. "Come back here with that!" She glanced over her shoulder. "Come on, you two! Help me! That's my pink jacket!"

April and Elisa glanced at each other and shrugged, then realizing what was going on, joined in the chase. As Lily raced ahead she tried to think what to do, all the while faking a laugh. "You'll never catch me, Sara." She turned right at the corner, more so she could see how far away their pursuers were than to head anywhere. She plastered a grin on her face and looked back at her sister. She saw that the purple dragons were only about half a block away, but just walking fast like they didn't want to draw attention to themselves yet. "Umf", she grunted as she slammed into a solid wall. A pair of very strong arms clamped around her. She dropped her packages and started to fight.

"Lily, stop!" commanded a familiar voice.

"Leo! What? The Pur…."

Leo put a finger over her mouth. "I know. We've been watching you. Keep running to the alley on the left. We'll be there to help you." With that, he stepped back and disappeared. That is when Lily noticed the manhole cover, as it was closing. The other three were coming around the corner.

"I've got you now!" Sara yelled.

Lily glanced at her, grabbed the bags and tore away from her.

"Lily! I'm getting tired!" Sara whined.

"Good!" Lily yelled. "Then once I dye it blue the jacket is mine!" She darted into the alley.

April seemed to pick up on what was going on. She suddenly reached over and grabbed Elisa's bags. "Here, let me help you with those so we can catch up and help Sara save her pink jacket. Elisa looked stunned for a few seconds, but then chased after her.

Lily glanced back in time to see the leader of the gang coming around the corner. He was about a hundred yards behind Elisa. She breathed a quick prayer, "God, please help us get safely away. Amen." She looked ahead just in time to be grabbed up by Raph who passed her to Mikey. Mikey dropped her into Don's arms at the top of a sewer cover and Don passed her down the ladder to Leo.

"Well done," he commented as he set her out of the way and reached up to take Sara, and then April. He reached up again, then asked, "Where's Elisa?"

"Huh?" Mikey questioned, glancing around. "Look!" Although he was still whispering it almost sounded like a shout. He pointed back toward the end of the alley.

Raph looked up and saw Elisa lying face down on the ground. "Shell!" he muttered. He raced over, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into the shadows.

As he helped her stand up she started to thank him when he put a finger over her lips and pulled her tight against his chest. He watched over her head and listened carefully.

"Hey, Man. Where'd they go?" Raph heard one of the Purple Dragon's ask his partner.

"I don't know. Maybe you got it wrong. Let's check the next alley." As their footsteps got further away more could be heard coming.

"Where are you idiots going?" an angry voice shouted.

"I think they went this way," the first one yelled back.

"Oh, all right! Well, let's grab them and finish them off." The rest of the gang could be heard running off.

Raph kept his finger over her mouth. "OK, are you ready to go?" he quietly asked close to her ear.

Elisa was pale as a ghost and trembling, but she managed to nod at him.

Raph grabbed her hand and pulled her further down the alley. At the same time the cover off the manhole slid aside and Mikey's head popped up.

Raph heard a voice from out on the street. "You lost them, you jerk. They must be back in that last alley!"

He grabbed Elisa around the waist and carried her the last few yards and almost tossed her into Mikey's waiting arms.

Elisa gasped but didn't have time to react as she was dropped down to Don. Mikey jumped off the ladder just as Raph swung down into the hole and closed the cover above him. He silently hopped off the ladder and they all pressed back against the wall, waiting and listening.

"I don't see them anywhere!" shouted one angry voice.

"Oh, come on! How blind can you be? There were four of them! They couldn't have just disappeared!" Raph recognized the voice of the self-proclaimed leader.

"Well, they couldn't have climbed up," a whiny voice responded. "You can't reach anything in this alley."

By now the leader was getting really angry. "What do you think, stupid? They had a private helicopter waiting here to pick them up?"

A voice shouted from further away, "They did not come to the rooftops! There were two of our guys up here and they didn't see a thing!"

"All right, dragons! Spread out and find them! Now!" Raph heard footsteps spread out in several directions away from the manhole cover. He signaled to be quiet and motioned toward the lair.

The guys grabbed the ladies by the hands and led the way to their home. After they were inside and the door was closed Raph commented, "That was just too close for comfort."

Mikey dropped onto the couch. "It sure was! I don't think we should ever let you ladies go out again!"

Elisa glared at him. "OK, you guys. You are not going to control us no matter how great you think you are! As for me, I will go where I want, when I want to go!"

Raph snorted. "So much for appreciation. Next time maybe you would prefer if we just butted out and let you deal with the Purple Dragons by yourselves?" He stormed through his bedroom door.

Just before it slammed shut he heard, "Raphael, wait! Please!" Raph turned at looked at Elisa. He didn't say anything but just waited to see what more she was going to say.

Tears filled Elisa's eyes. "I'm sorry. We really do appreciate your saving our lives. Especially me. I doubt if I would be alive now if you hadn't saved me. Thank you, Raphael."

Her tears were nearly Raph's undoing. "S'all right." He nodded at her then turned away and went into his room.

"Hey, guys? Where are our packages?" Elisa asked then, looking around the living room.

"They're…." Leo started, but Mikey interrupted.

"We set them out to distract the Purple Dragons," Mikey exclaimed.

Elisa's face turned white and then red with anger. "You did what!? That had all my new clothing in it! I can't believe you did that! Now what am I going to wear?"

Mikey grinned at Sara and said, "I have an extra belt and mask you can borrow."

Elisa's face darkened as she sputtered, "I….I….I can't go out in just a belt and mask!"

Mikey raised his eyebrows. "I do it all the time."

"Mikey," Leo scolded. He turned to Elisa. "Don had to go somewhere so he brought everything back here before he took off. I think I saw the bags on the kitchen table."

"Mikey! I'm going to kill you!" Elisa screamed as she raced across the room toward him.

Mikey tore out of the nearest doorway into the sewer with Elisa in hot pursuit. Everyone else held their breath, listening. The first thing they heard other than footsteps growing fainter was Mikey's high pitched scream.

They all laughed. "I think she caught him," Leo commented.

Raph walked back across the living room and sat down. "Hey, Leo, do you think Sensei could teach the girls some self defense moves?"

"He might be willing to teach them, Raph, but are you sure you want Elisa to learn how to fight?" Leo asked with a chuckle.

From a ways down the sewer they heard, "Oh, please! I didn't mean it! Aw, come on, Elisa, let me go!"

"No way, big guy! I have a new recipe for turtle soup that I'm just dying to try for tonight's dinner!" was Elisa's response.

"Noooooooooo!"

When the others were trying to stop laughing Sara was the first to return to the subject. "Do you mean you would help us learn to protect ourselves?"

"If Splinter says yes, then yeah," Raph answered. Then he turned and looked at Lily. "You seem kinda quiet. Are you OK?"

"Ummmm, yeah. I was just wondering how long it would take to teach us. I mean we didn't start learning when we were kids like you did."

"Well, we do have an advantage there, but I don't think it would take you lady's long to learn some basic moves," Leo said.

Raph heard a noise outside the door. He signaled to the others to be quiet, then he quickly whipped the door open. At first he didn't see anything, then something green caught his eye. Mikey was hiding on the ceiling. Raph grinned and asked, "Hey, Mikey. What are you doing up there?"

"Shhhhhh," was all Mikey said.

Raph was about to shut the door when Elisa hit it from the other side, barely missing his foot. "All right! Where is that big, green chicken?" she demanded.

"I have no idea," Raph responded in a sing-song voice that showed he was not serious. He turned away from her but was holding one hand behind his back. As he turned away he pointed up.

Elisa stood directly beneath Mikey but didn't look up. "Hey, Don!" she called. "Could I borrow your bo staff?"

Mikey must have forgotten Don wasn't home because he screeched, dropped in front of Elisa and raced into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Lily laughed. "You know, if he was a cartoon he would have left a trail of smoke behind him."

"You're right!" Sara giggled.

Raph couldn't resist teasing Mikey. "Mikey's scared of girls. Mikey's scared of girls," he chanted.

"That's enough, Raphael," Splinter commanded as he came out of his room. "My sons should all know to treat each other with respect. Perhaps it is time for a lesson in respect."

Raph looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, Sensei."

Splinter nodded, then sat down in his favorite chair. He looked around at the girls. "How did your shopping excursion go?"

Sara answered first, "It started out really great."

"Yeah, until the Purple Dragons started after us," Lily continued.

"Were any of you harmed?"

"No," April answered this time. "But I bet we would have been if the guys hadn't gotten to us first and brought us back here."

He peered at Raph and Leo. "Did they see where you brought the ladies?"

Leo shook his head. "No, Sensei. We closed the cover before they got to the alley."

"Well done, my sons."

"Thank you," they responded together. Everyone sat silently for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts.

It was Leo who broke the silence. "Sensei, do you think you could teach the ladies some moves to defend themselves?"

Splinter contemplated this, and then answered, "Why don't the two of you and Michelangelo teach them?"

"What?" Raph asked. "Have us teach them? But you are the master."

"Yes, I am. I am already busy teaching the four of you and I have agreed to teach April. I believe they will all learn more quickly if we work with them one master for one student."

"Who will Don teach," Leo asked.

Before Splinter could answer Raph asked, "Where is he, anyway?"

Leo joined in, "He is never home any more."

"This is the forth time this week that he has 'had to go out'. Master Splinter do you know where he is going?" asked Raph.

"He will tell you in his own time, my son," Splinter responded.

"Are you sure we shouldn't follow him and make sure he is OK?" Raph asked.

Splinter peered at him just long enough to make Raphael squirm. "Just give your brother some time."

Raphael bowed his head. "Yes, Sensei."

Splinter walked in to the kitchen.

Leo rubbed his hands together and changed the subject. "All right, ladies. When do you want to start your training?"

Elisa rubbed her sore knee. "I don't know."

"It is pretty late this evening," Sara suggested. "How about tomorrow morning?"

Lily joined in, "We do still have to put all of our new stuff away."

"All right. We will start tomorrow." Leo looked at Lily. "Hey, Lily. Didn't you say you have taken some karate classes?"

Lily nodded. "Yes. I've taken some."

"Maybe you would be better off working with April and Splinter then."

"I will work with whoever Master Splinter wants me to," she replied.

"All right. I'm going to hit the sack. You ladies have fun going through your packages." Leo headed for his room.

"Good night, Leo," everyone called.

Lily got up then and went into the kitchen. Elisa could hear her ask, "Master Splinter, may I speak with you?"

After that all she could hear was the murmur of their voices. She went to the kitchen doorway. The two of them were sitting at the kitchen table in deep conversation. "May I take our bags out of your way?" sheasked.

Splinter smiled at her. "Certainly." As she left the kitchen with everyone's bags over her arms Splinter called, "Good night, Elisa."

"Good night, Master Splinter." She took the packages to the coffee table. Each of the girls grabbed her own and went to the bedroom. Elisa grabbed Lily's bags, too.

Lily was relieved to find the other three girls asleep when she went to bed.

The next morning after breakfast all three girls went in to the dojo. Splinter was waiting. "Lily, I would like to see what you can do first so we know what you still need to learn."

Lily bowed to Splinter, "Yes, Sensei."

"First, I would like you to do a back kick side wind."

Lily nodded, then did the move.

Leo walked over to Splinter. "Sensei, you have not taught us that move." He looked puzzled. "Why not?"

Splinter nodded his head. "My son, some teachers start out by teaching their students the harder moves, then assume the simpler moves will come to them more quickly. That way they can also work on improving the harder move while learning the easier ones."

Leo still looked confused, but accepted his answer.

Splinter turned to Lily. "You and April will be learning together," he explained.

Lily bowed in acceptance and moved over next to April.

"Sara and Elisa will be working with Raphael and Michelangelo."

Mikey turned to Raph, "Do you want me to work with Elisa so you don't hurt her?"

"Shhhhhh." Raph put his finger over his mouth. "No. I can handle her. You just better teach Sara something she can use."

Mikey's cheeks reddened as he glared at Raph. "I may just have her use you for a practice dummy."

Raph laughed as he went to start working with Elisa. "We'll see who's the dummy."

Leo worked with Splinter to teach April and Lily. Both ladies had made amazing improvements. Sara and Elisa had learned quite a bit of basic self defense.

One day, just as they were finishing a practice session a bright light appeared out of nowhere. Everyone froze and stared at it. Sara moved next to Mikey and asked, "What is that? What's going on?"

_Please R and R. Thank you._


	6. drama and a twist

ATR chapter 6 **nicky owns tmnt. i know its been years sense I last updated this story. The chapters will be shorter hope you all enjoy! **  
****

Leo got up and stood the closes to the portal.

"It appears the we have company coming." Splinter said.

The light faded and there stood two people. "My friends it is good to see you again."  
and It appears you have guests." Usagi said. He bowed to his friends.

"Splinter my old friend it is good to see you as well."

"As it is you diamyo."

"I have your invitations to the battle nexus. I assume you will not be fighting this year."

"No, I won't be. It is best for the young to battle it out in these things." Splinter agreed. they all couldn't resist smiling.

"Your attention young warriors you have been challenged to partake in this year's battle nexus." The Diamyo pulled out five shuriken. "Leonardo, donetello, Michelangelo and Raphael. I look forward to seeing you fight." They came up one by one, bowed and took there places next to there master.

He turned to Lily. "And you young lady I look forward in the arena. I'm sure you will be just as good as your late master." He handed her the marker.

"I am pleased that I could take my masters place." She bowed to her.

When she turned around she saw the hurt and shock on the faces around her. "I sorry I did not tell you sooner." She lowered her head. "I forgot that it was that time again."

Sara had tears in her eyes. "How could you lie to us!"

"Leonardo I will see you soon." Usage and Leo bowed to one another.

Usagi and the diamyo quickly excused them selves.

"You know letting us know you're like one of the top ninjas on earth would have helped!" Raph said. He stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't ." Lily tried to explain. See looked up and saw Leo's face. Right then she knew she had lost his trust. She turned to master splinter. Bowed to him and headed out of the lair.

"I'm going to mediate." Leo left the room

"She told me my sons. She had asked me not to tell you, and I had agreed to it. Please try not to hold it against her." Splinter said.

Sara turned to Elisa. "I wonder why she never told us."

April cam up behind them and placed a calming hand on each of the young ladies shoulders. Elisa rapped an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Maybe she was trying to protect up." She said. "You know it does make sense though. Do you remember all the compactions she was in."

"You right!" Sara froze. "Wait was that a rabbit?!"

Splinter, Don, and Mikey all laughed. "Ahh Sara the is much to learn." Mikey said and rapped an arm around her waist.

Later that night Leo came out of his room. He saw everyone in the living room. He cleared his throat. "I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Apologize accepted." Master splinter said.

Leo looked around. "Um where's Lily?" He asked.

Elisa looked at Raph. "She left about the same time you went to your room." She said. Fear was in her voice.

"I'll go find her." Leo searched the sewers and was about to give up when he heard soft crying. He rounded the next bend and saw her looking out to the ocean. " This is one of my favorite places to go when I need to clear my head."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's been so heard ever sense our parents passed away." Lily said

Leo looked at her how could he not tell she was having a hard time being apart of the family. He thought about that last word. And he knew he was falling in love.


End file.
